Quand un loup-garou rencontre une sorcière aux cheveux roses
by Cazolie
Summary: Remus Lupin a toujours été seul depuis la fin de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Il n'a jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait un jour avoir une famille. Pourtant, son chemin finit par croiser celui de Nymphadora Tonks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un : Gaffes et loup-garou**

Remus Lupin tachait de ne pas s'endormir. Il savait l'importance de la discussion qui se tenait dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd mais la pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille et il était exténué. Même si la potion Tue-loup était efficace, ces nuits-là restaient une épreuve.

Il piqua du nez une nouvelle fois alors que Maugrey Fol-oeil s'emportait contre Mondingus Fletcher. Le petit homme avait encore une fois abandonné sa mission pour voler un quelconque objet à on ne savait qui. Comme la conversation commençait sérieusement à s'écarter du sujet, Remus ne fit aucun effort pour se tirer de sa torpeur. Il allait s'endormir lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant en même temps que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Désolée du retard, s'exclama la nouvelle venue avec un sourire flamboyant. Je me suis perdue !

\- Etonnant, marmonna Maugrey. Assieds-toi.

La conversation reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé mais Remus n'en écouta plus un mot. Il fixait la sorcière qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, subjugué. Elle était assez petite mais dégageait une énergie incroyable. Sans doute était-ce dû à ses cheveux roses, qui s'élevaient en piques désordonnés autour de son crâne. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et Remus s'aperçut qu'elle avait les mêmes que Sirius, à côté de qui elle était justement assise. Ils bavardaient tous deux à voix basse, tandis que Maugrey s'adressait Sturgis Podmore. Sirius releva un instant la tête pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait et, ce faisant, croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en remarquant l'attention que Remus portait à sa voisine, puis un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Remus se réjouit tout d'abord de le voir sourire avant de rougir brusquement en se rendant compte de ce que cela voulait dire. Il devint un peu plus écarlate lorsque la jeune femme porta à son tour son regard sur lui. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se pencha vers Sirius pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Remus crut entendre son nom lorsque son ami lui répondit et il grommela, frustré de ne pas savoir qui elle était alors qu'elle connaissait son identité.

\- Dora !

Les trois sorciers dissipés firent un bond sur leur siège. Maugrey les fixait, l'oeil orageux.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de distraire tout le monde dès que tu mets un pied dans une pièce, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Je n'y peux rien si je suis irrésistiblement drôle, rétorqua la dénommée Dora avec un air faussement hautain.

Elle avait à peine fini de parler que son nom changea soudain de forme pour devenir un nez de cochon. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Remus alors qu'elle tirait la langue à l'Auror endurci. Il savait à présent exactement qui elle était : Nympadora Tonks, la métamorphomage cousine de Sirius.

Maugrey pinça les lèvres en une parfaite imitation de McGonagall.

\- Heureusement pour toi que j'ai des affaires plus importantes à traiter. Allez, dehors tous les trois ! Vous étiez déjà des gamins à l'époque, et je vois que ça n'a pas changé !

Sirius se leva avec sa nonchalance habituelle, sans doute ravi d'échapper à une énième réunion ennuyeuse. Sa cousine le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel et Remus fut le dernier à quitter la cuisine, sous le regard amusé ou agacé des autres convives, à savoir Podmore, Fletcher et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les trois fautifs passèrent sans bruit dans le hall pour ne pas réveiller cette vieille mégère de Mrs. Black et Sirius alla s'échouer dans l'antique salon de la maison. Remus savait à quel point il le détestait, mais une des seules pièces viables de la maison, avec la cuisine. Lorsque Sirius se laissa tomber sur l'un des sofas, Kreattur sortit de derrière un mur en marmottant des imprécations et en jetant des regards dégoûtés sur les arrivants. Nymphadora ne se laissa pas démonter et lança un sonore « Bonjour Kreattur ! », auquel il répondit par un marmonnement qui tenait sans doute plus de l'insulte que de la salutation.

\- J'adore l'ambiance enjouée et sereine de cette maison, commenta Sirius d'un ton sinistre.

\- Oh, arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, râla la sorcière en s'asseyant près de lui. Je trouve qu'on ne s'en tire pas trop mal, pour une début de guerre.

Remus s'assit sur un siège, bien décidé à ne pas dire un mot et à observer l'étrange phénomène qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un métamorphomage et il comptait bien en profiter.

\- Tu n'as pas connu la première guerre, fit remarquer Sirius. Tu crois que tout va allait bien et puis tout d'un coup tu te retrouves à Azkaban, trahi par l'un de tes meilleurs amis, qui a par la même occasion tué ton presque frère et sa femme. Non c'est vrai, aucune raison d'être pessimiste.

Cette tirade arracha Remus à sa contemplation. Il fusilla son ami du regard et intervint avant que Nymphadora ait eu le temps de le faire :

\- Arrête Sirius. C'est du passé.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé treize ans à Azkaban, rétorqua son ami d'un ton sec. Et qui doit maintenant rester enfermé dans une maison moisie que tu as toujours détesté.

\- C'est pour ton bien.

Sirius lâcha un soupir agacé et se leva brusquement, plantant là les deux sorciers. Ils l'entendirent monter à l'étage, puis une porte claqua. Remus enfouit son visage entre ses mains, soucieux. Sirius devenait de plus en plus amer, furieux à l'idée de devoir se terrer comme un rat alors qu'il aurait pu être utile. Alors qu'il était innocent. Remus le comprenait, mais son attitude n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

\- J'aurais bien aimé le connaître quand il n'avait pas ses sautes d'humeur, commenta sobrement Nymphadora. Enfin bon, ça va lui passer ! Je m'appelle Tonks !

Remus haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Tonks ?

\- Ou Dora, comme vous préférez. Mais si vous m'appelez Nymphadora, je vous jette un sort.

\- Très bien, rit doucement Remus. Je suis Remus Lupin.

\- Oh, je sais. Sirius me l'a dit. Il n'arrête pas de parler de vous.

\- On se connaît depuis toujours, justifia-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir un ami comme ça, lança la jeune femme d'un ton rêveur. Ce serait comme avoir un frère ou une sœur, mais en mieux.

Remus se retint juste à temps de dire qu'il pouvait jouer ce rôle si elle le désirait et se racla la gorge en rougissant. Il préféra partir sur un terrain moins dangereux et demanda :

\- Ça vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions ?

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire amusé et prit une pose très digne.

\- Allez-y. Je suis tout ouïe.

Ses cheveux virèrent au gris souris et s'allongèrent un peu pour lui faire une coupe au bol. Son visage se couvrit de fines rides et elle prit un air pincé. Un air amusé éclaira la visage de Remus et il entama son interrogatoire.

\- C'est justement de ça que je voulais vous parler. Comment est-ce que vous faîtes pour changer d'apparence ?

\- J'y pense, voilà tout, répondit nonchalamment la jeune sorcière (qui n'avait plus l'air si jeune que ça).

\- Mais vous avez une apparence fixe ? Un vrai vous ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir quarante ans.

\- Vous… Tu as vu ta tête aussi ?

\- Tu marques un point, rit-elle. Eh bien oui, j'ai une apparence fixe.

\- Qui est ?

\- Secret défense, désolée. Je refuse qu'on me voit comme ça.

\- Dis-moi au moins si ça se rapproche de la tête que tu avais tout à l'heure quand tu es entrée !

\- Hors de question ! Il n'y a que mon meilleur ami imaginaire qui a le droit de le savoir.

Face à l'expression intriguée de Remus, elle se mit à rire.

\- L'ami imaginaire dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Si un jour je peux vivre une amitié aussi profonde que celle que tu as avec Sirius, alors le pauvre malheureux qui sera concerné aura le droit de savoir.

\- J'essaierai de lui soutirer l'information.

\- Eh, c'est pas sympa ! Tu dois bien avoir des secrets que tu veux garder aussi, non ?

Remus pinça brusquement les lèvres et Dora reprit instantanément son apparence habituelle – du moins celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait fait irruption dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Quelle idiote, vraiment !

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, marmonna Remus. De toute façon ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.

Un an plus tôt, Severus Rogue avait révélé « accidentellement » au monde sorcier qu'il était un loup-garou. Pour cette raison, Remus s'était lancé avec joie dans l'Ordre du Phénix tout juste refondé. Sans cela, il aurait dû vivre en paria.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le salon. Dora, mortifiée, se mordait les lèvres en cherchant comment se rattraper.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, ça n'a aucune importance, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

Remus s'en voulut aussitôt de son ton sec, mais sa situation lui pesait de plus en plus. Il avait oublié, pendant les quelques instants qu'il venait de passer avec Dora, qu'il était un danger pour tout le monde. Il s'étonna même d'avoir put être aussi familier avec elle après seulement quelques mots échangés.

\- Tout le monde vous fait confiance ici.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont tort. Il suffit d'écouter Severus Rogue.

\- Cet imbécile aux cheveux gras ?

Elle prit aussitôt l'apparence de l'ancien ennemi de Remus et brailla d'une voix de fausset :

\- Je suis un idiot prétentieux et ça me fait rire !

Remus secoua la tête, sans pouvoir retenir l'ombre d'un sourire. D'une certaine manière, Tonks lui rappelait James. Il avait ce don de raconter des bêtises en permanence pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis comme Sirius. Un vieux ronchon.

\- J'ai entendu, cria l'intéressé avant de s'adosser au chambranle de la porte. On parle de moi.

\- De toi et de ta beauté légendaire, expliqua Remus.

\- Et ton humour légendaire.

\- Et ta répartie légendaire.

\- Et ton….

\- Bon d'accord, je vais aller écouter Maugrey embêter ce sale petite voleur de Fletcher, grimaça-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Dora éclata de rire et sauta sur ses pieds, tout malentendu oublié.

\- On va leur proposer de goûter ! Je suis sûre que Kreattur a un peu de confiture à la pourriture en réserve ! Elle s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier, suivie par Remus, mais s'arrêta brusquement à mi-chemin. Le visage sérieux, elle se tourna vers le sorcier :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

Il lui sourit.

\- Oublions ça et allons embêter Fol-oeil !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux : En attendant que jeunesse se passe… Ou pas.**

Une ambiance de folie régnait sur le quartier général de l'Ordre depuis quelques jours. Les Weasley au grand complet – excepté Charlie, occupé par ses dragons - avaient débarqué dès que la maison avait été habitable, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger. Remus avait retrouvé avec plaisir ses anciens élèves, mais celui qu'il attendait le plus n'était pas encore là. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à attendre que Harry vienne enfin : Sirius trépignait d'impatience.

Après l'arrivée de Harry et son passage au Ministère, l'été passa sans plus d'incidents notables. Evidemment, Tonks réveilla plus d'une fois Mrs. Black en faisant tomber le porte-parapluie en jambe de troll dans l'entrée. Lorsque Remus passait avec elle, il le déplaçait avant qu'elle ne le renverse, si bien que c'en était devenu une habitude. Il rattrapait toujours les gaffes de Dora, et ils en riaient ensuite tous les deux.

S'ils ne discutaient jamais au dîner, pour l'excellente raison que Dora papotait en général avec Ginny et Hermione, Remus et elle eurent d'autres occasions de se retrouver. Remus n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé faire des patrouilles, mais lorsqu'on lui attribua Tonks comme partenaire il trouva tout d'un coup cela beaucoup plus palpitant.

Un soir d'août, deux semaines avant la rentrée, Maugrey les envoya surveiller un endroit suspect. On soupçonnait que des Mangemorts allaient s'y réunir. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent une fête foraine qui battait son plein malgré la soirée bien avancée. Dora éclata de rire et, au lieu d'écouter Remus qui lui disait qu'il fallait rentrer puisqu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un Mangemort se pointe, elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna au milieu des moldus qui déambulaient joyeusement entre les stands.

Remus se crispa lorsqu'il sentit sa main dans la sienne, peu habitué aux contacts. Il évitait en général ce genre de démonstration. Si Dora s'en rendit compte, elle n'en montra rien. Il déglutit donc et prit son mal en patience. Il avait peur de la heurter s'il se dégageait.

Ils passèrent devant un marchand de barbe-à-papa et Tonks s'arrêta net. Remus faillit lui rentrer dedans mais s'immobilisa juste à temps. La jeune sorcière leva un regard suppliant vers lui, ses cheveux roses volants dans tous les sens autour de son visage de lutin.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu as de l'argent moldu !

\- Euh, oui, mais c'est en cas de besoin urgent, balbutia-t-il, perturbé par sa proximité et sa main qui ne lâchait toujours pas la sienne.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ? Fol Oeil ? Ne l'écoute pas, il ne connaît rien à la vie. Et puis de toute façon, une barbe-à-machin c'est un besoin urgent.

\- Tu ne sais même pas comment ça s'appelle, releva Remus avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr que si. Allez, achète moi un de ces trucs !

Remus s'exécuta finalement et ils repartirent quelques minutes plus tard en dégustant leur sucrerie. Tonks avait enfin lâché sa main, mais Remus ne s'expliquait pas le sentiment qui l'habitait. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée, perplexe. Elle mangeait goulûment la barbe-à-papa, l'air ravie. En la voyant ainsi, avec ses cheveux roses, Remus se rendit compte à quel point elle était jeune. Il se rappela toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione et Ginny et se surprit à se demander comment elle le considérait : un ami, un protecteur, un frère ? Si Sirius avait été là, il l'aurait forcé à le lui demander. Mais Remus n'était pas Sirius.

\- Il va falloir qu'on invente une bonne histoire pour Fol Oeil, commenta-t-il alors qu'ils déambulaient toujours.

\- Je lui ferai les yeux doux, rétorqua joyeusement Tonks. N'oublie pas que je suis sa protégée !

\- Oh, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera plus tendre avec toi.

\- Tu ignores l'étendue de mon pouvoir, protesta-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air de savant fou pour le moins terrifiant.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

\- Mon meilleur ami imaginaire le saura, lui, persifla-t-elle.

\- Et comme ce n'est pas moi, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Elle lui jeta un regard impénétrable, sérieuse pour une fois, et l'entraîna brusquement dans une allée qui menait vers la sortie.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Tu n'as pas la permission de minuit ?

\- Si, mais pas toi.

Sur cette réplique, elle le planta au milieu de la fête et partit à grands pas vers un coin sombre où transplaner discrètement. Surpris par cette brusquerie, il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour comprendre qu'il devait la suivre.

\- Eh, attends moi !

\- Tu te réveilles enfin, papy ? Railla la jeune femme en s'immobilisant près d'une poubelle dans une rue déserte.

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, protesta-t-il.

\- Tous les gens plus âgés que moi sont vieux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu passes autant de temps avec les jeunes ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Non. Etonné.

A sa grande surprise, il n'avait même pas rougi à sa remarque.

Elle se détourna et continua à marcher, alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu transplaner aussitôt.

\- Je profite de la compagnie avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous à Poudlard. Ça va être bien vide après.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer :

\- Si tu as des envies de discuter, je serai là.

Il pensait qu'elle allait le rembarrer en arguant qu'il était trop vieux, mais elle se contenta de sourire, son visage à présent radouci. Enfin, elle lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Même si tu n'avais pas voulu, je serais venue quand même.

\- Pour le plaisir de réveiller Mrs. Black ?

\- Et de voir Sirius traîner des pieds en marmonnant dans toute la maison. S'il continue comme ça il va devenir comme Kreattur !

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu le connais ?

\- Sirius ? Depuis le début de l'Ordre. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il se cachait jusqu'à ce que Dumby ait besoin de sa maison.

Remus faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit le surnom dont elle venait d'affubler le directeur de Poudlard et elle éclata de rire.

\- Ça te choque ? Oh allez, je suis sûre qu'il trouverait ça à mourir de rire !

\- Peut-être mais… Attends une minute, où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Aucune idée ! S'exclama Dora joyeusement. De toute façon on est censés transplaner pour rentrer au QG.

Remus s'arrêta et lui adressa son plus beau sourire de professeur, qui signifiait « On a bien ri mais maintenant il faut se mettre au travail. » Elle répondit par une moue boudeuse, soupira, et tourna enfin sur elle-même avant de disparaître. Remus suivit son exemple et laissa la ruelle vide et silencieuse derrière lui.

Enfin la fin du mois arriva et les Weasley, Hermione et Harry repartirent, laissant la maison dans un calme surréaliste. Le silence effrayait presque Remus, qui avait pris l'habitude de vivre dans le vacarme permanent produit par les jumeaux Weasley. Heureusement pour lui, Tonks était là pour faire à peu près autant de bruit qu'eux à elle toute seule. Remus en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu survivre aux premières réunions de l'Ordre auxquels il avait assisté sans elle.

La menace de Voldemort devint plus pressante et lesdites réunions furent bientôt le seul moment où ils pouvaient se rencontrer. Les membres de l'Ordre ne cessaient d'être envoyés dans toute la Grande-Bretagne pour essayer de maintenir un semblant d'ordre, le tout dans la plus grande clandestinité. Il était même arrivé plusieurs fois à Tonks de se faire traquer par des agents du Ministère. Maugrey avait essayé de la convaincre que les cheveux roses, rouges ou oranges la rendaient trop visibles, mais elle refusait d'avoir moins de couleurs lorsqu'elle se promenait simplement dans la rue. En revanche, Remus l'avait vue prendre des allures incroyables avant de partir pour certaines missions délicates. Elle avait déjà joué le beau brun ténébreux, le vieil homme acariâtre – Remus aurait juré que le modèle était ce vieux Slug, qu'elle avait connu lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard – ou encore la petite vieille sympathique. Ils passaient parfois plusieurs jours sans se voir mais ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver au QG à un moment ou à un autre. Tonks avait réussi à convaincre Remus qu'ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une heure de conversation avant de repartir pour la mission qui leur avait été confiée, aussi se cachaient-ils dans les chambres du 12 Square Grimmaurd en lançant un Assurdiato pour que Maugrey ne les trouve pas.

C'était, pour Remus, une deuxième jeunesse. Celle qui lui avait été volée lorsque tous ses amis avaient disparu. Avec Tonks, il avait vingt ans à nouveau.

Mais la joyeuse insouciance dans laquelle il vivait auprès de Tonks s'effaça brusquement lorsqu'on retrouva Arthur Weasley grâce à Harry, plus mort que vif. Il s'en voulut soudain d'avoir été aussi idiot, aussi inconscient. Peu attentif comme il l'était ces temps-ci, il aurait très bien pu lui arriver la même chose.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de reprendre une attitude plus « professionnelle » car Tonks fut envoyée trois semaines en Irlande pour une mission secrète au moment de Noël. Remus ne l'apprit qu'après son départ et le sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahit l'étonna lui-même.

Elle n'était toujours pas rentrée lorsque les jeunes gens repartirent à Poudlard et, abandonné une nouvelle fois à sa quasi-solitude, Remus se prit à réfléchir. Cette prise de conscience avait en fait été provoquée par Sirius qui, un soir, passa derrière sa chaise et lança à voix basse :

\- Alors, elle te manque ?

Remus rougit violemment à cette remarque et se tourna vers son ami pour protester, mais la porte de la cuisine s'était déjà refermée. Livré à ses pensées, Remus se rendit compte que Tonks lui manquait effectivement. Paniqué, il se redressa et commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, sans tenir compte de Kreattur qui marmonnait des imprécations. Elle lui manquait et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- C'est mon amie, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle. Ce serait pareil si c'était Sirius.

Mais lorsqu'elle revint enfin, au début du mois de janvier, il lui fut impossible de se mentir à lui-même plus longtemps. En effet, à peine franchie le pas de la porte, elle lui sauta au cou et le serra contre elle une fraction de secondes, avant de s'écarter en s'exclamant qu'elle avait des tonnes de choses à lui raconter. Son exubérance réveilla Mrs. Black et Fol Oeil leur beugla dessus pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de les laisser disposer. Ils échouèrent dans le salon des Black et Tonks commença à lui raconter à force de grands gestes son périple. Remus ne retint rien du début, trop occupé à la détailler d'un œil angoissé en priant pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Mais malgré ses traits tirés et son air exténué, elle semblait en pleine forme. Un soulagement intense l'envahit et il rit avec elle plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir-là, il resta un long moment adossé à la porte de sa chambre, dans l'espoir que le sentiment d'euphorie qui l'habitait allait disparaître. Mais Remus ne pouvait rien y faire : pour la première fois de sa vie il était amoureux, et pour l'heure cela le comblait de joie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : Aime-la et tais-toi.**

Il déchanta dès le lendemain. Il avait oublié, l'espace d'une soirée, sa condition de loup-gaoru. Mais avec l'aube revinrent toutes les objections qu'il s'était toujours faites quant à une éventuelle relation.

Assis sur son lit, alors qu'un froid soleil d'hiver entrait par les fenêtre couvertes de crasse du 12 square Grimmaurd, il acheva de se convaincre qu'il allait devoir aimer Tonks en silence. Il allait la voir s'éprendre d'un jeune sorcier talentueux, sans doute serait-il invité au mariage. Pendant une seconde, il envisagea de tout quitter, de partir de Londres pour retourner à sa vie de nomade. Mais la vue des murs du QG de l'Ordre suffit à lui rappeler qu'on avait besoin de lui. Pour cette fois, il devait mettre de côté ses intérêts personnels, même s'il savait qu'il allait souffrir.

Il ne revit Tonks que deux semaines plus tard. Elle discutait avec Sirius lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine et essayait apparemment de lui arracher un sourire. Remus resta un instant sur la palier, un léger sourire aux lèvres, un sentiment doux-amer au cœur. Sirius fut le premier à remarquer sa présence et il fronça légèrement les sourcils en le voyant ainsi, immobile à l'entrée de la pièce. Son regard glissa jusqu'à Tonks et il adressa un sourire suggestif à son ami. Remus le fusilla du regard au moment où la jeune femme notait également sa présence.

\- Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Je croyais que tu étais quelque part dans l'Oxfordshire !

\- Je suis rentré plus tôt, expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière pour se faire un thé.

\- On se demande pourquoi, lança Sirius.

Remus se crispa et se promit d'étriper son ami dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

\- Parce que j'avais fini ce que j'avais à y faire, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il se retourna vers les deux sorciers assis à la table et frémit face au regard impénétrable de Tonks, avant de sentir l'agacement l'envahir lorsqu'il vit les yeux pétillants de malice de Sirius. Il leva les yeux au ciel et revint à sa préparation.

\- Au fait Remus, reprit Tonks d'un ton innocent, Maugrey m'a dit qu'on devait aller surveiller un peu la maison du vieux Slug'. Apparemment les Mangemorts lui ont fait quelques propositions. C'est Podmore qui se charge de la surveillance en principe mais il a besoin de changer un peu d'air.

\- Quand devons nous y aller ? Interrogea-t-il en priant pour que les deux sorciers ne remarquent pas à quel point cette nouvelle le réjouissait.

\- Dès que possible. Il voudrait qu'on reste dans le coin quelques jours.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Impossible. C'est la pleine lune vendredi.

Un air déçu passa sur le visage de Tonks, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

\- Tu rentreras plus tôt, je continuerai toute seule.

\- Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai passé trois semaines toute seule au milieu de la lande irlandaise et des gnomes insupportables, râla-t-elle. Je peux faire une filature sans baby-sitter, merci.

Vexé, Remus pinça les lèvres et se détourna.

\- Pars sans moi, dans ce cas. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de t'embarrasser d'un vieux lycanthrope grabataire.

\- Je vais vous laisser, murmura Sirius avant de s'échapper de la pièce sans que Remus ou Dora n'y prêtent attention.

Le silence pesa quelques secondes sur la petite cuisine avant que Dora ne fasse racler sa chaise sur le sol en se levant. Remus la sentit arriver dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

\- Tu n'es pas un vieux lycanthrope grabataire, Remus. Tu sais bien que je préfère faire les patrouilles de nuit avec toi, ça m'a juste agacée que tu ne me croies pas capable de me débrouiller seule.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça, réagit aussitôt Remus en la regardant enfin. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part.

Elle lui sourit et Remus se rendit soudain compte à quel point ils étaient proches. Il se racla la gorge et brandit la théière sous le nez de Dora.

\- Un peu de thé ?

Remus bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, adossé à un muret dans le quartier résidentiel où habitait Slughorn. Tonks était allée dormir un peu dans l'hôtel miteux où ils avaient loué des chambres. Ils se trouvaient là depuis trois jours et n'avaient vu aucun mouvement suspect. Slughorn sortait tous les matins pour aller chercher son courrier puis il ne bougeait plus jusqu'au soir, où il faisait quelques pas dans son jardin. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet ni agité, et les deux sorciers n'avaient vu personne de bizarre traîner autour de la maison.

Remus regarda avec inquiétude le ciel qui s'éclaircissait. La lune, presque pleine, y brillait encore. Il allait devoir rentrer le lendemain afin de prendre la potion Tue-Loup que Rogue ne manquerait pas de lui apporter. Peut-être même devrait-il laisser Dora seule plus tôt, car il sentait déjà les effets de la lune se faire sentir. Il frissonna en envisageant sa prochaine transformation et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui.

\- On a froid ?

Il sursauta et le rire de Dora retentit. Elle émergea soudain des ombres, aussi enjouée que d'habitude.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Non, j'adore être tout seul au milieu de la nuit et discuter avec les étoiles.

\- C'est si poétique, railla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent postés au même endroit toute la matinée, mais bientôt Remus fut incapable de tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il s'assit par terre, Tonks s'agenouilla devant lui, inquiète.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas te reposer ?

\- Ça n'aidera pas, marmonna-t-il. C'est à cause de la pleine lune qui approche.

\- Oh…

Elle s'assit à son tour face à lui et considéra un instant son visage crispé avant de demander d'une voix douce :

\- C'est douloureux ?

Remus se tendit un peu plus. Il ne parlait jamais de ses transformations à qui que ce soit. Les seuls qui avaient véritablement compris ce que cela signifiait pour lui étaient les Maraudeurs. Depuis cette époque, Remus ne s'en était jamais ouvert à quiconque.

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage inquiet de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il se rasséréna en constatant que ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine mais cela ne le décida pas à ouvrir la bouche pour autant.

Tonks comprit enfin son mutisme mais ne capitula pas pour autant.

\- Excuse-moi si j'ai été indiscrète. Je voulais seulement t'aider.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et reprit :

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de repousser les autres Remus, mais ça te ferait peut-être du bien de te rendre compte que tous les membres de l'Ordre t'aime et te respecte, même si tu penses que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu es entouré d'amis.

Il braqua ses yeux couleur ambre sur elle mais elle ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Je suis un monstre, Tonks.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi ?

\- Une métamorphomage.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on ne me considère pas comme un monstre, moi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est une merveilleuse faculté.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas normal.

\- En attendant, tu ne fais de mal à personne.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Non, mais je pourrais, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton féroce.

\- Tu sais bien que non.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, totalement oublieux de la mission qu'ils étaient censés accomplir.

\- C'est comme si on te cassait tous les os un à un et qu'ils se ressoudaient aussitôt, mais en beaucoup plus longs, lâcha-t-il enfin, sans détourner les yeux de ceux de Tonks. Tu sens la bête en toi qui se réveille, qui essaie de déchirer le corps qui l'enferme. Elle t'écorche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se libérer. C'est comme si un autre toi se réveillait, plus violent, avec des envies de meurtre et de sang. Et ensuite, quand tu es devenu le loup et que tu es enfermé dans un endroit, tu es la seule personne sur laquelle tu peux déchaîner toute cette violence qui t'habite.

Tonks ne cilla même pas pendant son récit. Lorsqu'il se tut, elle demanda seulement :

\- Et c'est toujours comme ça, malgré la potion ?

\- La transformation oui. En revanche toute la violence est annihilée. Mais je n'oublierai jamais toutes les nuis de pleine lune que j'ai vécu avant ça.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien faire pour t'aider ?

Il lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

\- Les seuls qui aient jamais réussi à m'aider étaient Sirius, James et Peter.

\- Je peux prendre leur apparence si tu veux mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très utile, proposa-t-elle, le coin de ses lèvres relevé en un petit sourire.

\- Je vais plutôt me contenter de rajouter Dora à la liste, assura-t-il tout en se maudissant pour être chaque jour un peu plus proche d'elle.

Elle scruta son regard, tout air malicieux envolé.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Évidemment.

Elle se mordilla un instant les lèvres puis ferma les yeux. Remus se demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait jusqu'à ce que son apparence change sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux retombèrent en mèches brunes et légèrement ondulées qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et son visage s'arrondit légèrement. Mis à part ça, rien ne changea.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et lui sourit.

\- Eh voilà ! La vraie Nymphadora Tonks. Celle là tu peux l'appeler Nymphadora, je trouve que ça lui va bien.

\- Il n'y a que tes cheveux qui changent, fit remarquer Remus.

\- Oui, mais c'est tout un monde. Est-ce que tu m'aurais remarqué dans une foule comme ça ? Non ! Alors que comme ça…

Ses cheveux rétrécirent brusquement et prirent une teinte orange.

\- Comme ça, si !

Remus se retint de lui dire qu'il l'aurait remarquée n'importe où et lui tendit la main.

\- Aide-moi à me relever.

Elle s'exécuta et lorsqu'ils furent debout, il lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire remarquer par une foule de gens, Dora. Et tu restes Tonks, qu'importe la couleur de tes cheveux.

\- Effectivement, je n'ai pas besoin d'une foule de gens, murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur de Remus fit un bond et il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer et il s'écarta sans rien dire. Tourné vers la maison de Slughorn, il lança :

\- Je vais rentrer tout de suite à Londres, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne suis pas en état de t'aider.

\- Vas-y, marmonna-t-elle après un instant. Je vais me débrouiller.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'en aller, chancelant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre : Quand la joie de vivre doit parer l'autodestruction**

Lorsque Tonks revint de sa patrouille devant chez Slughorn, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Pendant un mois Remus et elle se virent à peine, accaparés à droite et à gauche. Enfin, Maugrey leur demanda d'aller surveiller la maison d'un Mangemort. On était au début du mois de mars et les choses allaient de plus en plus mal, aussi bien en Grande-Bretagne qu'à Poudlard.  
Ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre et se rendirent à pied jusqu'à l'endroit. Tonks fit une grimace dégoûté lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la bonne rue. C'était un quartier résidentiel complètement délabré de l'autre côté de la Green Belt. Les vieilles maisons croulantes s'alignaient le long d'une rue défoncée et une odeur de déchets flottait dans l'air.  
\- Charmant, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il n'y a que les Malefoy qui vivent décemment ?  
\- C'est bien possible. Ça expliquerait pourquoi tous les Mangemorts sont toujours fourrés chez lui.  
\- Je me demande bien pourquoi. J'ai dû y aller une fois je crois, quand ils essayaient de convaincre le monde que Lucius n'était pas du côté de Voldemort. Ils nous avaient invité, pour faire croire qu'ils adoraient leur cousin né-moldu. Eh bah je peux te dire que c'était pas très gai comme endroit. Il me semble que j'ai repeint une porte en rose sans faire exprès.  
\- Sans faire exprès ? Releva Remus.  
\- J'avais à peine dix ans alors mes pouvoirs faisaient un peu n'importe quoi, se justifia-t-elle en levant des yeux candides vers le sorcier.  
\- Tu étais déjà incontrôlable surtout.  
\- C'est Fol Oeil qui t'a raconté ça ?  
\- Non, il m'a suffit de t'observer.  
\- Très drôle !  
Il se mit à rire et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la forcer à regarder une cabane en sale état.  
\- Tais-toi et surveille, Dora.  
Étrangement, elle lui obéit. Il la lâcha et elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa surveillance. Remus ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire et porta son attention sur la bâtisse.  
Une lumière s'y alluma alors qu'ils étaient là depuis deux heures déjà. Ils virent un homme déambuler à l'intérieur, une tasse à la main, mais ils pouvaient difficilement faire irruption chez lui s'ils ne voyaient rien de plus suspect.  
\- Encore un paumé, murmura Tonks. Il ne sait sans doute même pas pourquoi il a choisi le camp de Voldemort plutôt que le nôtre.  
\- Il a peut-être de bonnes raisons.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien moi, la vengeance par exemple.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- M'est avis qu'ils sont tous pas très malins. C'est nous qui avons récupéré les plus intelligents. Et les plus beaux.  
\- Ah oui ? Releva Remus en tentant d'étouffer la jalousie qu'il sentait monter en lui.  
\- Sirius, par exemple. _Il est plutôt pas mal, malgré Azkaban, hein ?_  
Remus se crispa et répondit d'un ton sec :  
 _\- C'est toujours lui qui attirait les filles._  
A sa grande surprise, Tonks fit volte-face et lui adressa un regard furieux.  
 _\- Si tu arrêtais de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu verrais très bien pour qui j'ai succombé !_  
Sans attendre de réponse, elle le bouscula et partit à grands pas. Il y eut un CRAC sonore et Remus se retrouva seul dans la rue délabrée, complètement hébété. Il s'adossa au mur alors qu'un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahissait. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait envisageait que Tonks pourrait l'aimer. Tout ce qu'il demandait était d'être son ami, et voilà qu'on lui offrait plus. Infiniment plus.  
Il sauta sur ses pieds, se sentant plus vivant que jamais, et s'apprêta à transplaner jusqu'au QG pour parler à la jeune femme, lorsqu'une réalité s'imposa à lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, à présent aussi malheureux qu'il avait été heureux quelques instants plus tôt. Il devait se détacher de Tonks. La laisser vivre sa vie, l'oublier si jamais elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui.  
Cette simple pensée suffit à allumer une étincelle de joie en lui et il gémit. Il savait depuis de longs mois qu'il allait souffrir, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela serait à ce point là.

Remus ne revit pas Dora pendant plusieurs semaines. Il avait demandé à Maugrey ce qu'elle faisait et il lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait envoyé sur la piste d'un Mangemort. Remus savait que cela signifiait qu'elle en avait pour un certain temps, aussi n'eut-il aucun scrupule à rester un peu au 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais un soir, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine réunion pour parler des problèmes causés par Ombrage à Poudlard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et, comme le soir où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, Dora entra. Maugrey grogna à son intention et elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de Remus. Il se crispa aussitôt et fixa obstinément Fol Oeil, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas.  
\- Salut Remus.  
\- Bonsoir, murmura-t-il.  
\- Ça t'intéresse, cette histoire ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bon.  
Elle ne tenta plus de lui parler durant le reste de la réunion et il espéra que cela avait suffit à la décourager. Dès que Maugrey les laissa disposer, il bondit hors de sa chaise et quitta la pièce aussi discrètement que possible. Mais il était à peine arrivé au milieu des escaliers qu'une voix l'appela doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Mrs. Black.  
\- Remus, attends ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !  
\- Désolée Dora mais je suis exténué, lança-t-il sans se retourner  
Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches et l'attrapa par le poignet alors qu'il s'engageaient dans une nouvelle volée de marches.  
\- Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
Il prit une profonde inspiration pour étouffer les sentiments que son contact provoquait et la regarda enfin. Son cœur chavira et il murmura :  
\- Rien du tout. C'est moi le fautif.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me prives de ta compagnie ?  
Il secoua la tête et tenta de se dégager. Mais Tonks ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle le retint, les yeux à présent étincelant de colère.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Remus.  
\- Faire quoi ? Marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant.  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
\- Ecoute Tonks, je…  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir, elle lâcha son poignet pour attraper son visage entre ses mains et elle l'attira vers elle. Remus sentit ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes et, pendant une seconde, il oublia ses résolutions. Il serra son corps mince contre le sien, avant de s'écarter précipitamment. Il dévala les escaliers sans tenir compte des appels de Tonks et sortit en coup de vent de la maison alors que les hurlements de Mrs. Black se déchaînaient derrière lui.

Dès lors, Remus se porta volontaire pour toutes les missions longues et éloignées de Londres que Maugrey avait à lui proposer. Il passa plusieurs semaines au pays de Galles pour parler au gnome, dû espionner le manoir des Malefoy… Il alla partout où l'Ordre l'appelait, sans se soucier une seconde du danger qu'il pouvait courir. Remus était persuadé que Tonks serait bien plus heureuse sans lui, aussi ne prêtait-il aucune attention à sa vie.  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux de sa vie, mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait advenir à la fin du mois de juin. Remus n'oublierait jamais le jour où le dernier de ses meilleurs amis le quitta pour toujours. Lorsque Sirius bascula derrière le voile, tout un pan de la vie de Remus disparut avec lui dans les limbes. S'il n'avait pas dû raisonner Harry, Remus se serait sans doute effondré.  
Plus tard, alors que des Médicomages circulaient dans l'espèce d'amphithéâtre où avait eu lieu la majeure partie des affrontements, il croisa le regard de Tonks. Elle était assise contre le mur de pierre et un Médicomage s'affairait autour d'elle. Remus l'avait vu dégringoler toutes les marches, suite à une attaque de Bellatrix. Il n'avait rien pu faire, trop occupé à se défendre. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans les siens et il sentit son cœur, déjà écorché, se déchirer un peu plus. Une larme roula le long de la joue de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux. Remus se détourna et contempla l'arche derrière laquelle Sirius avait disparu pour toujours. Il savait très bien quelle vie l'attendait à présent : la même que celle qu'il avait vécu après la mort de Lily et James. Non, rectifia-t-il intérieurement. Ce serait encore pire. Il avait à présent conscience de tout ce qu'il perdait en renonçant à l'amour d'une femme. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Pour tout le monde.  
Cet été là, Remus demanda à voir Dumbledore. Il s'était disputé avec Tonks plus d'une fois, lui avait assuré qu'il était trop vieux et trop pauvre pour elle. Mais elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'éloigner pour de bon. Aussi proposa-t-il à Dumbledore de se rendre parmi les loup-garous pour les convaincre de rallier les rangs de l'Ordre.  
Un soir du début du mois de juillet, quelques semaines avant le départ de Remus, Tonks fit irruption dans l'appartement miteux que l'Ordre avait choisi comme son nouveau quartier général en attendant que la succession du 12 square Grimmaurd s'éclaircisse. Elle entra en trombe dans la minuscule cuisine, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et grinça entre ses dents :  
\- Tout le monde dehors. Sauf toi, Remus.  
Les membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient là, à savoir Podmore, Shacklebolt et Hestia Jones, furent si surpris de la colère de la jeune femme qu'ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste, abandonnant Remus à son sort. Tonks claqua la porte derrière Hestia Jones et dit d'une voix qu'elle tentait de maîtriser :  
\- Tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu pars chez les loup-garous ?  
\- Je vois que tu es bien renseignée, répondit simplement Remus d'un ton froid.  
\- Tu vas te faire tuer !  
\- Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, merci.  
Elle plaqua les deux mains sur la table, hors d'elle.  
\- Remus, arrête ça ! Je sais ce que représentait Sirius pour toi, mais est-ce que sa mort vaut la peine de te lancer dans une mission suicide ?  
\- Ils sont mes semblables ! Dit-il en élevant la voix, de plus en plus agacé.  
\- Non ! Tu es un homme, pas eux !  
\- Je suis un loup-garou, Dora ! Tu n'y peux rien, d'accord ?  
Le sorcier s'était levé et il se faisait à présent face, lui la dominant de plusieurs centimètres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et exhala enfin :  
\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Remus.  
\- Parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal ?  
\- Parce que tu me fais du mal !  
\- C'est pour ton bien que je le fais ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais avec moi ? Rien, une paria ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la vie d'un loup-garou !  
\- Mais je m'en fiche ! Si c'est à tes côtés que je la découvre, alors ça n'aura aucune importance !  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Tu crois que je suis complètement idiote ? Je sais quelle est ta vie, Remus ! Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle !  
\- Alors arrête ça ! Arrête de vouloir me retenir !  
Dora, les larmes aux yeux, balbutia :  
\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…  
Elle quitta la cuisine en courant et Remus entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.  
Tonks, une fois seule au milieu de la rue déserte, fondit en larmes. Appuyée contre un mur, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pour cet homme qui refusait de l'aimer. Lorsqu'elle fut incapable de verser une larme de plus, elle se rendit au premier endroit chaleureux qui lui vint à l'esprit : le Terrier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq : Envers et contre tout**

Un an s'écoula sans que les deux sorciers ne se rencontrent. Tonks avait espéré qu'elle l'oublierait, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle souffrait.  
Le soir où Remus retrouva Tonks fut aussi celui où il croisa de nouveau le chemin de Fenrir Greyback. Mais ce soir-là, ce ne fut pas lui la cible.  
Tonks et lui n'échangèrent pas un mot alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant le lit de Bill Weasley. Dora, malgré l'envie qui la tenaillait, ne fit pas un geste vers lui lorsqu'il s'effondra sur une chaise à l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore. Mais lorsque Fleur annonça haut et fort son désir d'épouser Bill, elle ne put plus se contenir.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Remus entraîna Tonks dans une salle vide. Elle se laissa faire, sa main serrée dans la sienne. Il la fit asseoir sur une table et demanda d'abord :  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ça dépend de ce que tu as à me dire, rétorqua-t-elle.  
Il la considéra un instant en silence, puis demanda doucement :  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
Pour toute réponse, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce baiser n'avait rien de la violence du premier. Au contraire, il était plein de promesses d'avenir.  
Remus dut fournir un effort surhumain pour se détacher d'elle. Elle lui sourit, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux. Ceux de la jeune femme avaient miraculeusement retrouvé leur couleur rose chewing-gum.  
\- Tu veux bien m'épouser ?  
Un air mutin éclaira les traits de Dora et elle interrogea :  
\- Ça dépend… tu crois qu'on continuera à m'appeler Tonks ?  
Il eut un petit rire et il l'embrassa à nouveau, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle le repoussa doucement en riant également et hocha la tête.  
\- Oui, Remus Lupin. Je t'aime.  
Remus aurait pu fondre en larmes. Depuis des mois il était persuadé qu'il était plus mort que vif, et voilà que tout son être ressurgissait, prêt à vivre à nouveau, par le force de ces trois mots. Trois mots que Remus avait attendu toute sa vie, tout en étant persuadé qu'il n'y aurait jamais le droit. Et pourtant, Dora venait de les lui offrir.  
Il ravala à grand peine son émotion et murmura, son front appuyé contre le sien :  
\- Je t'aime Dora.

Trois jours après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Remus et Dora se rendirent dans le Nord de l'Écosse. Ce pays avait toujours été cher au cœur de Remus, d'abord parce que Poudlard s'y trouvait, ensuite parce qu'il y avait souvent trouvé refuge lorsque la société le rejetait trop violemment. Là-bas, il était toujours sûr d'être tranquille.  
Ils choisirent un petit village niché sur la côté de la mer du Nord et se marièrent sous une pluie battante et un vent à faire s'envoler un nain.  
\- On a pas de témoins, fit remarquer Remus lorsque Dora sortit enfin de la chambre d'hôte qu'ils avaient loué, ses cheveux roses relevés en un chignon compliqué et vêtue d'une robe blanche toute simple, fait suffisamment étonnant pour que Remus la taquine à ce propos pendant dix minutes. C'était la prochaine fois qu'il la voyait avec autre chose qu'un jean déchiré.  
\- Je me marie, alors autant faire les choses bien, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Quant aux témoins, on arrivera bien à les trouver.  
\- On prend quelqu'un au hasard dans la rue ? Proposa Remus alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison.  
\- Encore mieux ! S'exclama Dora avec un cri de joie. On prend un vieux poivrot dans le bar !  
Remus éclata de rire alors qu'elle le tirait vers le pub du village, un vieux bâtiment délabré dont le nom était « A la loutre dansante ». L'enseigne avait sans doute été verte en des temps reculés mais elle ne présentait plus maintenant que des lambeaux de peintures grisâtres. Tonks poussa la porte, ses cheveux roses contrastant bizarrement avec l'atmosphère lugubre ambiante. Remus sourit derrière elle. Dora était son rayon de soleil.  
Les quelques hommes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur tournèrent la tête vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent mais replongèrent bien vite dans leur verre de whisky. Dora murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son fiancé, qui fit glisser des billets dans sa main. Elle s'écarta ensuite de lui et lança d'une voix forte :  
\- Je donne vingt livres à quiconque voudra bien nous servir de témoin pour notre mariage ! Nous avons besoin de deux volontaires !  
Après un instant de flottement, deux hommes se levèrent. Remus doutait qu'ils se soient lavés récemment et ils semblaient tanguer sur leurs jambes, mais cela ferait l'affaire.  
\- Vingt livres chacun ? Demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix pâteuse.  
\- Evidemment, assura Dora d'une voix joyeuse. Allez, venez avec nous !  
Ils montèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à une minuscule chapelle qui tenait presque miraculeusement sur une éminence rocheuse au-dessus de la mer. Dora s'arrêta en haut du chemin et contempla l'étendue bleue qui s'agitait en contrebas. Aucun rayon de soleil n'était visible, pourtant elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Remus, sa main soudée dans la sienne, lui sourit.  
\- Pas trop déçue par le temps ?  
\- Je me fiche éperdument du temps qu'il fait, rétorqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Allons nous marier ! Sinon ces deux-là vont retourner au bar avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de nous servir à quelque chose.

Ils passèrent une semaine dans ce coin perdu d'Ecosse, loin de tous les événements qui agitaient la Grande-Bretagne. Mais dès qu'ils revinrent à Londres, le doute envahit l'esprit de Remus. Ils s'étaient installés dans le minuscule appartement de Tonks et y étaient parfaitement heureux jusqu'au moment où Remus se trouva incapable de s'endormir près de sa femme.  
Il sortit du lit sans réveiller Dora et alla se poster à la fenêtre entrouverte, à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur Londres. Une demi-lune brillait dans le ciel. La plupart des gens auraient sans doute trouvé cela rassurant, mais elle terrifiait Remus. Ils n'avaient même pas réfléchi à l'endroit où il s'enfermerait les soirs de pleine lune. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui menait à leur chambre et se demanda s'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Si lui, Remus, avait fait le bon choix. Peut-être aurait-il dû partir après la mort de Dumbledore. Disparaître à jamais de la vie de Dora.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une ombre silencieuse se glissa dans le salon. Les cheveux roses de la jeune femme étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.  
\- Remus ? Murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en tentant de faire taire sa culpabilité.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.  
\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
\- C'est la chaleur.  
Il la vit froncer les sourcils malgré l'obscurité et il s'en voulut de lui mentir. Mais elle ne l'interrogea pas plus avant et lui prit la main.  
\- Allez viens. Dors avant que Fol Oeil t'envoie de nouveau dans des missions pas possibles.  
\- Je te rappelle que tu es concernée aussi, fit-il remarquer en se laissant entraîner à sa suite.  
\- Mais moi je ne suis pas insomniaque, rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Certes mais…  
Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire et Remus cessa de discuter.  
En réalité, Maugrey les laissa tranquille pendant quelques jours, mais guère plus.  
La première mission importante qui leur fut confiée après leur mariage fut le transfert d'Harry de chez lui au Terrier. Très peu de membres de l'escorte savaient qu'ils s'étaient mariés, aussi Tonks prit-elle un malin plaisir à agiter son alliance sous leur nez. Remus ne fit aucun commentaire, mais grimaça lorsque Maugrey coupa court aux félicitations de Harry.  
Juste avant de décoller, Remus fit un petit signe de la main à Dora. Il tentait de se convaincre que tout irait bien et qu'il retrouverait sa femme saine et sauve quelques heures plus tard. Il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il se retrouva couvert du sang de George Weasley, inconscient et avec une oreille en moins. Furieux contre celui qui les avait trahi, paniqué et inquiet, il s'emporta contre Harry, qui se refusait à lancer autre chose que des sorts inoffensifs. Il regarda les différents membres de l'escorte arriver les uns après les autres, sans que Dora ne se manifeste. Bientôt, seuls Dora, Ron, Bill et Fleur manquèrent à l'appel. Les survivants s'assemblèrent dans la nuit noire et, les yeux fixés sur le ciel, attendirent. Remus, légèrement à l'écart, revivait avec angoisse tous les moments où il avait perdu un être cher. Mais alors que les minutes passaient, il sentit que si Dora ne revenait pas, ce serait pire que toutes les pertes qu'il avait subi jusque là.  
Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, un balai se matérialisa dans le ciel. Il tomba plus qu'il ne descendit et Dora produisit un nuage de poussière en plantant ses talons dans le sol pour ralentir leur arrivée. Ron descendit en chancelant du balai mais Remus ne lui prêta aucune attention. Dora glissa à son tour au sol et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre son cou, légèrement tremblante. Remus, la mâchoire contractée, appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle fit le récit de ce qui leur était arrivé, il sentit une rage froide telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu s'insinuer en lui. Bellatrix Lestrange voulait la peau de sa femme… Il se fit la promesse qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à ses fins, pas tant qu'il serait vivant.  
Ils restèrent dans la cour en attendant les derniers absents et chacun raconta son périple. Remus ne lâchait pas la main de sa femme. Enfin, le Sombral que chevauchaient Bill et Fleur arriva. Ils étaient à peine descendus que Bill, le visage grave, annonça  
\- Fol Oeil est mort.  
Remus sentit les doigts de Dora se crisper entre les siens. Lui-même perdait un ami, mais il savait qu'il était bien plus que cela pour Dora. Choquée, elle fixait Bill sans vouloir y croire. Elle se tourna vers son mari, ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Sans un mot, il la serra contre lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit son corps se contracter et elle fondit en larmes alors que Bill racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Remus s'en voulut de quitter sa femme, plus tard dans la soirée, pour aller chercher le corps de Fol Oeil, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser à la merci des Mangemorts. Maugrey Fol Oeil ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, à l'aube, il trouva Tonks recroquevillée dans un des fauteuils de leur salon, une épaisse couverture sur les genoux. Elle était en pyjama mais Remus aurait juré qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire lorsqu'il entra mais Remus haussa les sourcils. Elle soupira et lâcha :  
\- Quelle est la première apparence incongrue que j'ai prise devant toi ?  
\- Une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux gris, la coupe au bol, l'air pincé.  
\- Je déteste devoir faire ça à chaque fois, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le fauteuil sur lequel elle se trouvait. Je suis à court de questions en plus.  
\- Tu peux toujours me demander la couleur de mes chaussettes.  
\- La plupart des hommes portent des chaussettes grises, Remus.  
\- Certes.  
Elle glissa sa main sur son visage fatigué et interrogea d'une petite voix :  
\- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?  
\- Non. Je suis désolé.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et retint à grand peine ses larmes.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort. Il était indestructible !  
Il posa ses doigts sur les siens, incapables de trouver quoi répondre. Voir sa Dora, d'habitude si forte, dans un tel état l'anéantissait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre six : Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ? Reprit Remus, soucieux.  
\- Non. Je t'attendais.  
\- Il ne fallait pas.  
Elle se tortilla dans son fauteuil et attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Elle pressa avec douceur ses doigts entre les siens, puis avoua enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.  
\- Remus… Je suis enceinte.  
Il fut incapable de répondre, complètement hébété.  
\- Remus ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- On va avoir un bébé ?  
Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Tonks.  
\- Oui c'est généralement la définition de « enceinte ».  
Il se força à sourire alors qu'une détresse infinie l'envahissait.  
\- C'est… c'est merveilleux Tonks, se força-t-il à exhaler avant de la serrer contre lui.

Remus tourna en rond dans l'appartement toute la nuit. Il essayait de se réjouir de la nouvelle mais cela lui semblait tout simplement impossible. Qui sait ce qui adviendrait de cet enfant ? Et s'il héritait de la lycanthropie de son père ? Dans tous les cas, il serait toujours le fils d'un reprouvé. D'un loup-garou honni par la société. Il aurait sans doute honte de son père, et honte de sa mère pour l'avoir épousé.  
Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le visage enfouit entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il épousé Tonks alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle risquerait de tomber enceinte ? Et même sans le bébé, il avait gâché sa vie, ruiné sa carrière.  
Il étouffa un cri de frustration et recommença à faire les cent pas.  
Cette nuit d'insomnie fut la première d'une longue série. Il s'efforçait de paraître joyeux devant Dora, qui rayonnait de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir un bébé, mais il était happé par une détresse de plus en plus profonde. Bientôt, même la joie de Dora en fut ternie. Elle ne s'expliquait pas l'attitude de Remus. Elle n'osait pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, inquiétée par son attitude ombrageuse. Il parvint à donner le change au mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais la disparition de Harry, Ron et Hermione lui fournit l'occasion dont il avait besoin pour partir à l'aventure.  
Il avait cherché une solution, un moyen de rester près de Tonks sans la condamner, elle et le bébé, à une vie d'errance, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Les laisser au bon soin des parents de Dora lui paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire. Quant à lui, il allait trouver Harry et l'accompagner dans sa quête. C'est ce que James aurait souhaité : qu'il aide son fils, qu'il le protège.  
Il partit donc, quelques jours après le mariage. Il quitta l'appartement alors que Tonks dormait profondément, sans même laisser un message. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était disparaître de sa vie à jamais.  
Il s'enfonça dans les rues de Londres, direction 12 square Grimmaurd.

Remus était dans une rage telle qu'il en avait rarement connue. Sa rencontre avec Harry ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu. Les paroles du jeune sorcier résonnait encore dans son crâne, attisant sans cesse sa colère.  
Sans savoir comment il était arrivé là, Remus se trouva à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Il y entra en coup de vent et s'assit à une table cachée dans un recoin. Le pub était vide, pour la bonne raison que plus personne ne souhaitait se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse.  
Tom, le barman, se dirigea vers son seul client et lui apporta un whisky Pur-Feu à sa demande. Remus l'avala cul-sec et, curieusement, la brûlure de l'alcool apaisa celle de la colère. Les mots qu'Harry avaient prononcé prirent de plus en plus de sens à mesure que Remus se calmait. « Mon propre père est mort en essayant de protéger ma mère et moi-même ». « Un lâche ».  
Il avait raison. Raison sur toute la ligne. Remus avait quitté Tonks parce qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié de ce qu'il allait advenir de l'enfant, terrifié à l'idée que Dora lui reproche d'avoir fait de son bébé un loup-garou.  
Remus songea à Lily et James, qui s'étaient mariés si jeunes. Ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde, car ils s'aimaient profondément. Et surtout, ils avaient tout sacrifié pour Harry, jusqu'à leur vie.  
C'était sans doute parce qu'il était orphelin que Harry avait réagi de la sorte, Remus s'en rendait compte à présent. Il savait ce que c'était de grandir sans père. Mais, à la différence de James, Remus était un loup-garou, pour lui, cela changeait radicalement la donne.  
Il se rappela alors de l'air déterminé de Tonks lorsqu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle se fichait de sa condition. Il se souvint de toutes ces disputes, avant qu'il ne parte vivre au milieu des loup-garous. Elle l'avait choisi. Elle avait choisi de l'aimer malgré tout. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Il l'avait épousé, il lui avait promis de rester toujours à ses côtés. James n'aurait pas supporté qu'il ne tienne pas son engagement, comme il ne l'aurait pas laissé abandonner son enfant. Ne serait-ce qu'au nom de son ami qui n'avait pu voir son fils grandir, Remus se devait d'aller retrouver sa femme. Mais ce n'était pas la principale raison, loin de là. Non, s'il revenait vers Dora, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Et parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Remus ouvrit doucement la porte de l'appartement. Une conversation lui parvint. Il reconnut la voix de Dora, puis celle de sa mère. Il prit une profonde inspiration et claqua la porte. Une seconde plus tard, les deux femmes lui firent face, baguettes tendues.  
\- Dans quel pub avons-nous trouvé nos témoins ? Interrogea Dora d'une voix sèche.  
\- A la loutre dansante.  
Il avait beau avoir répondu correctement, Dora ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.  
\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te jeter un sort, Remus. Ça fait plus de trois jours que tu as disparu, sans donner aucune nouvelle à personne.  
\- Je n'ai aucune excuse, Dora, dit-il d'une voix calme. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te demander pardon.  
\- Et tu crois que ça va suffire ? Rugit-elle alors que Mrs. Tonks s'éloignait discrètement. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, Remus ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es parti !  
\- Parce que j'avais peur.  
Les mots s'échappèrent difficilement de ses lèvres et il se demanda si elle sentait l'effort que cet aveu lui demander.  
\- Peur de quoi ?  
\- De fonder une famille. D'avoir un enfant et une femme qui me détesteront parce que je suis un loup-garou.  
Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Tonks et elle hoqueta :  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu si c'est ce que tu penses de moi ?  
\- Parce que j'ai compris que c'était faux ! Et je t'aime.  
Il s'avança vers elle mais elle recula d'un pas, sa baguette toujours tendue.  
\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?  
Remus hésita, mais finalement lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que sa conversation avec Harry. Lorsqu'il se tut, elle le dévisagea, bouche bée.  
\- Tu voulais partir ? Murmura-t-elle dans un filet de voix.  
\- Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour vous, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder, honteux.  
Les larmes débordèrent des yeux de Dora et coulèrent sur ses joues.  
\- Espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai essayé de te convaincre pendant deux ans que ce qui était le mieux pour moi c'était d'être avec toi et toi tu…  
Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer et Remus releva les yeux vers elle. Droite, les poings serrés, elle pleurait, sa baguette à présent baissée. Incapable de supporter ce spectacle, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se raidit mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.  
\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux, Dora. Je t'aime tellement.  
\- J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, hoqueta-t-elle, le visage niché contre son épaule.  
\- Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je te le promets.  
Il releva légèrement son visage et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, elle se laissa convaincre.

Remus renonça à toute action pour l'Ordre et resta auprès de sa femme. Ils emménagèrent chez Mrs. Tonks, restée seule après la fuite de son mari. Cet arrangement convenait tout à fait à Remus, qui était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi faire si Dora avait un problème durant sa grossesse. Quant à Andromeda, elle eut du mal à accepter son gendre mais, après plusieurs mois de cohabitation, elle fut obligée de reconnaître qu'elle l'appréciait.  
Remus regarda avec un mélange de crainte et d'émerveillement le ventre de sa femme s'arrondir. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir un enfant qui, avec un peu de chance, ne le détesterait pas, mais il craignait toujours que le bébé ne naisse lycanthrope. Dora, elle n'avait aucune peur. Elle était persuadée que ce bébé serait le plus mignon du monde et qu'ils seraient tous les trois très heureux. C'était grâce à son enthousiasme que Remus tenait le coup.  
Enfin, à la toute fin du mois de mars, Dora réveilla Remus en lui plantant ses ongles dans le bras. Une main posée sur son ventre, elle lui demanda d'une voix crispée d'aller prévenir sa mère. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Remus courut partout comme un chien enragé en cherchant désespérément quoi faire pour aider sa femme. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors que l'aube faisait pâlir les étoiles, Mrs. Tonks vint le chercher dans le jardin de la petite maison. Il sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il la vit et l'interrogea du regard, terrifié parce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre. Arrivée devant la chambre à coucher de sa fille et de son gendre, elle s'effaça et l'invita à entrer. Remus resta un instant immobile sur le pas de la porte, subjugué. Dora, assise dans son lit, tenait au creux de son bras un minuscule bébé enveloppé dans une couverture. La sage-femme, qui achevait de ranger son matériel, lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et Dora releva la tête. Elle avait l'air épuisé mais un immense sourire étirait son visage.  
\- Regarde chéri, murmura-t-elle, voilà ton papa.  
Remus sentit un sentiment inconnu l'envahir en entendant ce mot. Il s'approcha de sa femme, le cou tendu pour voir le visage du bébé niché contre la poitrine de sa mère. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et écarta la couverture. Pendant un instant, il fut incapable de respirer. Le bébé semblait en pleine forme, pour autant que Remus puisse en juger. Il fronçait son petit nez et agitait les pieds sous sa couverture.  
\- C'est un petit garçon, dit Dora d'une voix douce.  
\- Ted Lupin, répondit Remus sans parvenir à détacher son regard du petit être qu'il avait failli abandonner.  
\- Ted Remus Lupin, rectifia Dora. Parce qu'il a le papa le plus extraordinaire qui soit.  
Il parvint enfin à regarder sa femme et lui adressa un sourire infiniment tendre.  
\- Je t'aime Dora.  
Le bébé émit un petit couinement et Remus se mit à rire.  
\- Toi aussi je t'aime Teddy… Mon petit Teddy.

L'euphorie qui habitait Remus et Dora suite à la naissance de leur fils les quitta lorsque arriva le mois de mai. Ils avaient passé un mois merveilleux, malgré les nuits blanches, et la réalité s'imposa brutalement à eux. Ce fut Remus qui reçut le message l'informant qu'on avait besoin de plus grand nombre de sorciers possible à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il en fit part à Dora, elle hocha la tête.  
\- C'est la dernière bataille. Il faut que tu y ailles.  
Remus lui fut infiniment reconnaissant de le comprendre. Il l'embrassa, déposa un baiser sur le front de Teddy, dit au revoir à sa belle-mère et disparut, une photo de Teddy dans sa poche. Il était déterminé à revenir.

Dora ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son mari. Des heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle reçoive de nouvelles. Malgré les supplications de sa mère, elle finit par lui confier le petit Ted et elle transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Poudlard, Abelforth l'informa qu'elle avait vu Remus se battre avec Dolohov. Elle parvint à le rejoindre et ils se battirent côte à côte tandis que Harry essayait de sauver la situation. Remus ne manifesta aucune surprise lorsqu'elle se matérialisa près de lui. Il lui sourit, comme si c'était normal de se retrouver là. Il lui sourit, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et pour Teddy. Puis il tomba. Lorsque Dora ferma les yeux à son tour, ce fut en emportant l'image de ce sourire.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ted Lupin avait le regard fixé sur la fenêtre, sans pour autant voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il se trouvait dans une petite chambre aux murs couverts de posters de Quidditch. La seule équipe représentée était les Canons de Chudley.

Il se secoua soudain et entreprit de nouveau de faire son noeud papillon. Son regard s'égara sur les personnes qui s'activaient en tous sens au dehors et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il distinguait nettement sa future belle-mère, Fleur Weasley, occupée à donner des ordres à tout le monde. Elle était secondée par Molly Weasley, et Ted songea avec amusement qu'elles faisaient bien la paire. On aurait dit de véritables dragons.

Il jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois trompé dans son noeud et se laissa tomber sur le vieux lit, qui craqua sous son poids. Il était décidé à attendre que son sauveur arrive. Sans doute était-il retenu par sa belle-mère afin de déplacer des vases ou n'importe quel objet lourd.  
Enfin, on frappa à la porte et Ted sauta sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir. L'homme qui entra, tout sourire, etait toujours aussi brun malgré sa quarantaine d'années. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrait le front... Pour bien des gens, c'était ce qui l'identifiait comme l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres du siècle. Pour Teddy, ce n'était qu'un détail mineur de l'apparence de son parrain.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, lança Harry, tu n'arrives pas à mettre ton noeud papillon?

\- Aide moi, pitié! Supplia Ted. Sinon future belle maman va m'étriper!

\- Si tu l'appelles comme ça devant elle, ça ne fait aucun doute, grimaça Harry avant de saisir le ruban autour du cou de son filleul.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, rétorqua Ted, le menton levé pour laisser faire Harry.

Une minute plus tard, le noeud papillon était enfin en place. Harry se mit à rire en considérant la couleur bleu électrique de l'ornement :

\- C'est fait exprès qu'il soit assorti à la couleur de tes cheveux ?

\- C'est Victoire qui l'a choisi, répondit -il, fataliste.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, puis interrogea:

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Ted mit quelques secondes à répondre. Quelques secondes qui firent comprendre à Harry qu'il ne l'avait pas seulement fait venir pour une histoire de noeud papillon.

\- Teddy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ted se tourna un instant vers la fenêtre, et murmura:

\- Je regardais tour ce monde en bas, je voyais toute la famille de Victoire, et puis j'ai cherché la mienne... Il n'y avait que Mamie Meda.

Harry s'empressa de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Nous sommes ta famille, Ted. Ginny, les enfants et moi, tous les Weasley…

\- Je le sais, interrompit Ted d'une voix douce. Je le sais très bien, et j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai. Mais je me marie aujourd'hui, Harry. Alors je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à eux.

Le coeur de Harry se serra. Etant donné les capacités de Metamorphomage de Ted, il était difficile de dire s'il ressemblait à ses parents. Mais cette voix... C'était celle de Remus Lupin lorsqu'il apaisait les disputes. Il avait du mal à parler de Remus et Dora Lupin mais il s'y était efforcé malgré tout durant l'enfance de Teddy, car il aurait lui même tout donné pour qu'on lui parle de ses parents. Ted avait cessé de poser des questions à leur sujet en grandissant, mais Harry savait que la mort de ses parents lui pesait. Tout le monde considérait Ted comme le joyeux drille, celui qui était toujours de bonne humeur. Mais les gens oubliait souvent le drame qui avait ouvert sa vie.

\- Moi aussi j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'ils soient là à mon mariage, reprit Harry.

\- Ils te manquent toujours ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Certaines blessures s'étaient refermées, d'autres le faisaient encore souffrir, mais rien n'était comparable au vide laissé par ses parents et par Sirius.

\- J'imagine qu'un orphelin ne se remet jamais tout à fait de l'absence de ses parents, mais il a toujours l'occasion d'avoir une nouvelle famille.

Il sourit à Teddy et fit un petit signe de tête vers la fenêtre et l'effervescence qui agitait le jardin.

\- C'est ta chance aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais bien, Harry, mais je …

Il interrompit, incapable de trouver ses mots, et s'assit sur le lit, la tête baissée.

\- Ils t'aimaient, Ted.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont laissé tout seul ?

Harry fut surpris par le ton hargneux du jeune homme. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Mais Harry savait exactement quoi lui répondre. Il s'assit près de lui et, après un instant de silence, lui raconta l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort.

\- J'ai parlé à ton père, au moment de la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- Je sais, il est arrivé dans la Salle sur Demande avec ma photo, grogna-t-il.

\- Non, après ça.

Ted le regarda, surpris.

-Mais…

\- Promets moi de ne pas parler de ça, Ted, jamais. Même pas à Victoire.

Stupéfait par le sérieux de son parrain, il hocha la tête. Harry n'exigea pas plus car il avait une totale confiance en lui.

\- Tu sais qu'on cherchait les Horcruxes, Ron, Hermione et moi. Mais il y avait autre chose... Les Reliques de la mort.

Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire de la manière la plus succincte possible. Au bout de quelques phrases, Ted cessa de l'interrompre en assurant que c'était faux. Le Survivant arriva finalement à l'épisode de la Forêt Interdite et de la pierre de résurrection. La tristesse afflua en lui alors qu'il revisitait ses souvenirs. A voix basse, il expliqua :

\- Il y avait mes parents, Sirius, et puis ton père. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, parce que tu venais de naître, mais il m'a répondu que c'était pour que tu vives dans un monde meilleur. C'est pour toi qu'ils se sont battus, Teddy. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'était à toi qu'ils pensaient.

Ted hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plancher usé de la chambre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules. La gorge serrée, il profita de cet instant pour contempler son filleul. Son petit Teddy, qu'il avait pris dans des bras pour la première fois alors qu'il avait à peine un mois. Et aujourd'hui, il se mariait.

\- Tu crois que Victoire leur plairait ? Reprit soudain Teddy en relevant son visage vers Harry.

Celui-ci fut soulagé de voir une étincelle d'espièglerie briller dans ses yeux.

\- Son coté posé aurait sans doute plu à ton père... Et l'aspect bordélique à ta mère.

Ted se mit à rire, puis il donna une tape dans le dos de son parrain.

\- Merci Harry. Pour tout.

\- Attends un peu avant de me remercier, parce que j'ai promis à certaines personnes qu'elles pourraient te voir avant que tu ne descendes .

Teddy prit un air fataliste.

\- Vas-y, lâche les fauves.

Avec un sourire amusé, Harry ouvrit la porte et cria dans l'escalier :

\- Lily ? Vous pouvez venir !

Une minute plus tard, une cavalcade se fit entendre dans l'escalier et Harry se poussa juste à temps pour ne pas se faire envoyer bouler par ses enfants. Lily fut la première à se jeter sur Ted en hurlant, véritable tornade rousse, puis James se joignit à la partie. Enfin venait Albus, plus posé que les deux autres mais tout aussi déterminé à bondir sur Ted. Le marié s'écroula dans râle, entrainant ses agresseurs à sa suite. Ils roulèrent tous en riant sur le tapis et Harry s'éclipsa pour laisser la presque-fratrie en paix.

Ted répondit avec enthousiasme à toutes les questions idiotes que lui posaient les enfants Potter (Lily voulait savoir s'il allait arrêter de les aimer et James souhaitait s'assurer qu'il pourrait boulotter tout le buffet), apaisé. Que les dernières paroles de son père aient été pour lui avait mit fin à son inquiétude. Comme Harry l'avait dit, ils ne combleraient sans doute jamais le vide laissé par leurs parents, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais alors qu'il serrait une Lily de quinze ans contre lui et que Albus et James évoquaient leurs souvenirs, il songea qu'il avait effectivement une famille. Une famille qui lui avait été donnée par ses parents, lorsqu'ils avaient choisi Harry pour parrain. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'ils ne l'avait pas laissé seul. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient.


End file.
